1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for reducing the wind resistance or drag imposed on a prime mover-trailer combination.
2. Description of Prior Art
In prime mover-trailer combinations wherein the height of the prime mover cab is substantially less than the height of the trailer, air flowing over the forward end of the cab due to the forward motion of the prime mover is deflected to a minor extent and impinges directly on the flat front surface of the trailer. This causes a marked increase in the drag factor of the prime mover-trailer combination as well as creating an area of intense turbulence between the prime mover cab and the forward face of the trailer. Consequently the air flow over the prime mover-trailer combination as a whole is turbulent; the disturbed airflow extends for a considerable distance around the prime mover-trailer combination.